


No Matter What

by Eupraxia (starfireone3)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Friendship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Music, Pack Bonding, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfireone3/pseuds/Eupraxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles remembers dancing around the living room with his mom at seven years old, trying to sing along with Be Our Guest but laughing too hard to manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "No Matter What" from _Beauty and the Beast_.
> 
> This is not beta'd. I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> If you want this can be pre-Sterek.
> 
> Oh and Disclaimer: I own neither anything recognizable from Teen Wolf or Beauty and the Beast.

Stiles hates Reddale, a small town a little ways away from Beacon Hills. It’s the sort of town made for road tripping travelers with antique stores and porcelain ducklings and places to buy handmade fudge (to be honest Stiles doesn’t mind the fudge; he’s quite fond of the fudge). The town is quaint and picturesque and idyllic and everything else that the town at the start of horror movie would look like—innocuous. He’s the only one that thinks so, though and that is why he finds himself trailing after Scott in the forsaken place, rambling about blood thirsty ghosts. 

Lydia planned this delightful little outing. “Pack bonding” they were calling it and they had gone into every quaint picturesque store on Main Street so far. Lydia and Allison cooing at every porcelain duckling they saw, Scott nodding along like he understood what was going on, and Jackson watching the whole thing an amused and superior glint in his eye. At least, Derek looked as miserable as Stiles felt.

It’s Derek who sees the music store first, veering off from the group expecting them to follow at his heels automatically—which they do. 

They split up in the store. Lydia and Allison head straight to the Pop section. Scott tags along and it’s obvious he understands pop music more than he does porcelain ducklings. Jackson makes a beeline for the Alternative section. And Derek weaves his way towards the Folk section as if he’s worried someone might try to block his way and make him turn back towards a section that was more muscle-y alpha appropriate. Stiles files away the folk music for future looking over. It’s not something he thought Derek would listen to, especially since he knew Derek’s taste for classic rock. 

Stiles glances at the Indie bands for a while before going to the Soundtracks and Miscellaneous section. He passes up the soundtrack for the cheesy 80s movie Teen Wolf, not because there would be too much post-modern irony in the purchase, but because he legitimately just isn’t interested. Stiles is about to give up hope of finding something worth buying when he flips past The Best of Alan Menken to get a look at the last CD behind it and sees it:

The Original Broadway Cast Recording of Beauty and the Beast. 

He knows the instant he sees it that he’s buying it. There is no way around it. The CD is coming home with him. 

The last time he listened to the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack he was twelve, making cookies with his mom for a school bake sale, but he listened to the soundtrack so many times before then. It was his mother’s favorite album. Her everything is wonderful album and Stiles remembers dancing around the living room with his mom at seven years old, trying to sing along with "Be Our Guest" but laughing too hard to manage. The sudden rise of the memory makes him laugh all over again. He remembers being six and asking his mother what expectorating meant and spending the next week trying to see how far he can spit and practicing his aim. 

There are no bad memories that go with the album. His mom didn’t like listening to it once she got sick. She preferred Scheonberg then, all strange sounds, all discord. It sounded more like someone randomly hitting keys than music. 

All his mom’s music is in a box in the basement. The tapes are probably all mildew and rotted. And they don’t have a cassette player anymore. 

“Show-tunes, Stiles?” Jackson raises an eyebrow at him at the checkout, saying Stiles the exact same way he used to say Stilinski. Stiles figures that the use of his first name is getting somewhere though.

“It’s not show-tunes, it’s Beauty and the Beast.” Stiles hears himself start. “It’s a classic. It’s our childhood. What is wrong with you? This is the—”

Jackson cuts him off. “I don’t know about you but watching princess movies wasn’t part of my childhood.”

Scott starts to say something but Derek cuts him off. “Jackson shut up. Stiles can listen to what music he wants to. In fact, I think we’ll listen to Stiles’ pick on the drive back.”

Stiles grins a bit at the look that crosses Jackson’s face at that. Then he thinks about it. A part of him is does want to force Jackson to listen to Belle singing about home and Gaston singing about himself, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to share the album with the pack yet. 

“Can I have a rain check on that?” Stiles asks casually, ignoring the relieved look on Jackson’s face. Instead he looks to Scott, who nods at him. Scott didn’t know his Stiles' mom for long before she got sick, but he knew her long enough to catch the end of a few sessions of Beauty and the Beast.

“Yeah.” Derek nods twirling a CD in his hands.

Leaving the music store, Stiles still thinks that Reddale is probably haunted, but maybe it's not in such a bad way.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head the reason why Derek is looking at folk music is because Laura liked folk music and he used to complain about it all the time but after she died he missed it and started listening to all of her albums and found that it calms him down. So now he's branching out and getting more. He can use it to remember Laura by and it helps him when he's stressed out. The album he's got is A Creature I Don't Know (artist: Laura Marling)


End file.
